


This Is Our Stop

by SilverLynxx



Series: Rush Prompt Fics [6]
Category: Rush (2013)
Genre: (Ok technically 4), 3 sentence fic, Fluff, Get the same bus every morning AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLynxx/pseuds/SilverLynxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James finds himself somewhat enchanted by the stranger who shares his bus stop</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Our Stop

The first time James sees him, properly sees him, is on the rare-as-gold dust occasion he has been called into work an hour earlier than usual and the man is already standing at the bus stop, scrawny stature stood stiff with his foot tapping impatiently and his take-away cup of coffee in hand.

James recalls seeing him before, nearly every morning just after he’s hauled himself out of bed and dared to open the curtains; walking briskly past his window pressed and proper in a suit and tie with a briefcase and finger-waved brown curls bouncing with each step; though since encountering the man and sharing their ten minutes of silent bus stop solidarity, James finds himself opening the curtains much earlier and spending an inordinate amount of time glancing out of them.

It’s during one rather torrential morning James glances out his window and notices the same man rushing past later than usual, his collar is turned up against the cold with his hair plastered to his head, and there’s not a coffee cup to be seen; James flicks the kettle on and is dressed and out the door in record time. The man is stood at the shelter-less bus stop with his shoulders hunched against the rain, but he uncurls with confusion when the onslaught suddenly stops, and he looks up to see James’ presenting him with one of the two cups he’s holding while his umbrella keeps the elements at bay;

“You look like you could use this,” James grins hopefully, and the fact he’s going to be an hour early for work is completely worth it when the man, Niki, accepts the cup, and smiles around the most endearing overbite James has ever seen.


End file.
